Palmistry
Table of Contents *Chapter 1 - Introduction to Divination *Chapter 2 - Preparing and Opening the Mind's Eye *Chapter 3 - The Diviner's Tool Box **The Tarot **The Crystal Ball **Tassomancy **Palmistry **Astrology **Numerology & The I-Ching **Dream Interpretation *Index/Glossary An Introduction to Palmistry Chiromancy, '''more commonly known as ''Palmistry'', is the art of predicting events in the future through the study of the palm. It involves the studying and interpretation of one's palm lines. The art of chiromancy has been used for hundreds of years and the practices date back to the Middle-Ages. Palmistry is rather simple if you know all of the lines, their meanings and where they're located. This means that the procedure for conducting a reading isn't as strict or defined as it is for other methods, with the specific order in which the lines are read not only varying greatly from reader to reader, but also from read''ing ''to read''ing. ''Somethings, however, remain accepted good practice for starting a reading, no matter which tools or methods used, especially for beginners. '''Reading the Palm; A Step-by-Step Guide # Meditate. Before you engage in any divinatory practices, it is always necessary to prepare yourself with your preferred method of 'opening'. This can be as simple as merely focusing your will and intentions (and thoughts) on the act of 'opening up' to world around you, or may be as complex as the visualizing techniques you were taught earlier in this book (and in classes). Whatever you do, don't forget to finish your reading with a 'closing'! # Cleanse. In most cases, it is a good idea to cleanse the tool before use. In this case, the tool is literally another person's hand, so make sure you both wash your hands before beginning the reading. This will ensure that you do not make one another sick, and help to ground anxious or over-active magic that might cloud the reader's intuitive processes (or, you know, give you a nasty head cold). # Set and Setting. '''Prepare your space so that you are sitting across from each other, one facing another. It is important that the lighting be bright enough to see clearly, but not blinding enough to induce headaches. There should be direct lighting that moves as little as possible, to reduce eye strain and tricks of shadow on the palm, and when seated the reader should be positioned so that they can comfortably hold and lay flat the individual's palm. If needed, make use of a table-top magnifying glass, or glasses made for the purpose of magnifying small, difficult to see details (''and make sure the lenses for either of these are properly cleaned in '''step 2 above''). # Begin the reading by laying the individual's left hand flat in front of you, instructing the person to hold their hand in a position just shy of being 'at rest'. If necessary, straighten the fingers yourself to get a clearer view of the lines are you read (remember, we are dealing with the '''lines' on the hand, and not the natural creases). Take the time to look over what you are seeing carefully, making notes on paper if needed (''it is recommended that you use a journal or notebook of some kind to keep notes from all of your readings, regardless of skill level). Study not only the individual lines but the markings on them, and their relation to one another. Does one line run parallel, or opposite, to another? Do they intersect? What sort of markings (see section on interruptions below) are present on the palm, and do they intersect or rest on any individual lines? Do the interruptions link any lines together by affecting them both, and where do these interruptions occur? # Draw your conclusions '''to finish up the reading. Tie the information you have attained together, and deliver the information to the individual being read. # '''Close out the process by enacting a 'closing' meditation (this is the one where you visualize an impenetrable door closing on your mind). 'The Palm Lines' There are a total of 18 standard lines to be read on the palm. It is first important to note that we deal mainly with the left hand. It is actually an entirely different reading done for the right hand, which we need not go into here for the purposes of the introductory studies. For now, always make sure you are looking at the '''left' hand.'' Below is a diagram of the palm and the lines associated with it. For the purposes of your first adventures in the practice, you will need only to concern yourself with the main three lines: The Life, Head '''and '''Heart '''lines. The following section will cover not only these main three lines, which make up the core of the beginner's practices in Palmistry, but also give a general overview of the other 15 lines as well as detail some of the interruptions, or patterns, which can alter and add information to the reading. '''The Main Three 1. The first of the major lines, the 'Life Line' (#5 on the diagram) begins on the palm between the index finger and the thumb; it runs north to south (downward) towards the base of the thumb where it connects to the wrist. One significant misconception about this line is that the it will tell you how long you will live for. This is untrue; '''the life line actually tells you about your life encounters, relationships and other information specifically related to your health. * ''Long, deep lines:' suggests that one has good health, stamina, vitality and a balanced life. * Short, deep lines:' indicates one has the ability to over-come physical problems. * ''Deep line: suggests a smooth easy going life.'' *''Faint line: indicates someone lacks energy and isn't too adventurous.'' *''Broken line: indicates struggles, losses, emotional unrest and sudden changes to their life.'' *''Chained line: indicates you may be susceptible to health or emotional problems.'' 2. The second major line, the 'Head Line' (also known as the Wisdom Line; #6 on the diagram) is located just above the life line, between the thumb and index finger and runs across the palm from one edge to the other. The Head Line represents wisdom, intuitive abilities and aspects of the life governed by the mental, or air influences. * '''''Depth and Presence: An absent head line indicates a person who is sluggish, while a merely faint line indicates that the individual lacks memory and concentration and/or may be prone to daydreaming. A deep, strongly present line conversely denotes a good memory, good concentration, and a sensible nature. * Length: A short head line indicates a person who is practical and no nonsense. A long line denotes a person that is focused and very successful with a tendency to be selfish.'' * ''Curvature and Direction: A straight head line shows a person that thinks realistically, is logical, organized, and has a great attention to detail. A wavy line indicates a person who is restless with short attention span. A curved or sloping line indicates a highly creative individual.'' * ''Connections: If the head line begins at the life line, this means that this person is strong-willed. A head line that is separated from the life line indicates someone who has a sense of adventure and enthusiasm for life.'' * '' 'Interruptions and Details: '''A broken head line indicates inconsistencies in thought. Crosses in the line may mean that vital and crucial decisions have a very important effect on the persons fate. Chains or donuts in the head line indicate personal conflict or emotional difficulty. '''3. The 'Heart Line' (#7 on the diagram) is located just above the Head Line and Life Line, it starts either under the index finger or the middle finger, and extends towards the pinkey finger, the Heart Line represents ones future love life, relationships etc. *''Long lines: indicate someone who is a very warm-hearted person. They have a caring personality and are often also very accepting/tolerant.'' *''Short lines: indicate one who is very self centered and not out-going, who often tend to be quite selfish/ self-centered.'' *''Deep lines: indicate a potentially stressful life.'' *''Straight lines: indicate a more passive person who tends to 'blend in'.'' *''Broken lines: often indicate someone who is worn down and/or who has been broken emotionally at one point or another, or who may yet face such a hardship in future (depending on how far to the beginning or end of the line the break appears).'' *''Wavy lines: represent many potential relationships through out the life-span of the person; the height of the curves indicate where in the life path the bulk of the meetings will occur. If the curves are mostly towards the beginning of the line, then the bulk of these relationships will occur in the early life (years 0-18), if they occur towards the end of the line, the relationships will occur in later life (40-end). If the waves are evenly dispersed or if the main 'hump' is centered, then the relationships will occur or initiate evenly over the course of the life path.'' The Other Lines Minor lines, or secondary lines, can reveal much about a person's talents, interests, strengths and weaknesses. Their meaning varies, depending on the shape of the hand, characteristics of the lines themselves (such as evident markings posed nearby, or even directly on them) and their density. Minor lines can often be very faint, or may not even be apparent at all, which is quite common. If they do appear on the palm, however, it generally means there is important information to be had, so pay attention to them! These lines are always a welcome addition to a reading as they give the reader much more detailed information. 1. The Fingers, Tips, Phalanges (#1-3 on the diagram) 2. The Thumb (#4 on the diagram) 3. The 'Fate Line' (Also known as the '''Line of Destiny';' '#8 on the diagram'') This line reveals the effects that people and events have had (or will have) on the individual. These are usually the interactions (meetings, partings, influences) and events that the person being read has had no control over, since this line is tied to the ''Life Path ''of the individual over all. It represents the external and uncontrolled influences and events that have, are, or will occur. * Indicator of obstacles that may be (or may have been) faced, educational and occupational choices, accomplishments, achievements and an indicator of the general level of how content one is with life. * May indicate types of influences from older family members or guardian figures and how they impact on the desires and needs of the individual. In lines with significant disruptions, it may indicate a life with domineering and negative influences in this respect, creating a situation in which the wishes and needs are being neglected. * A double ''fate line, or one with a strongly apparent sister line, indicates a very successful and prominent, perhaps even renowned, career path. There might even be an equally successful second career in place, or resting as a background option.'' 4. The 'Sun Line' (#9 on the diagram), also known as the as the Line of Apollo, sits on the vertical axis directly inline with the center of the ring finger line.' '''When this line is present it is an indication of success in one's general life path. This line can also indicate creative, self-confident individuals who are extremely capable of following through on a plan of action once decided. People with strong (''deep) Sun lines are often those who can communicate their ideas well and who are sensitive in many ways, making them primed for successes and good fortunes. If the line appears broken, or faint, as is more common, it indicates that these periods of good fortune will occur sporadically, rather than continuously, over the life span of the individual. The '''''absence of this line indicates nothing in either direction, and is common; this line is usually only present in instances where the individual is prone to, or experiences significant, exceptional good fortunes during their life-time. 5. The 'Mercury Line' (#10 on the diagram), also known as the Health or Liver line, is an indicator of one's over all health and well-being. The absence of this line indicates nothing in particular one way or another. However, when this line does appear on the palm, it can indicate things relating to the physical body, such as disturbances to the nervous system, kidneys or liver. People who have the ability to heal others physically, emotionally or spiritually will often possess this line to some degree, as an indicator that they are linked to this sphere of well-being. If the line appears broken or frayed it is often an indication of serious illnesses that will come, or which have already been passed. This line may also relate, due to its proximity to the Lines of Love and Affection, to the health and well-being of a life-partner or mate. 6. The 'Lines of Love and Affection' (#11 on the diagram), also known as the Marriage or Love lines, may present as one single line, or several lines grouped together but not touching. These lines sit right underneath the base of the pinky finger, and run horizontally across the palm, scoring the edge from outside to inside. These are not to be confused with the children lines which appear in the same location, running vertically rather than horizontally. The Love lines indicate not only potential marriages and partners you may have, but also the significant relationships in one's life. These are the relationships which will connect you most strongly to another person, the relationships in which you will find yourself entwined in some fashion with another person. These lines can also indicate a person's ability to handle relationships and commitments; if the lines are well defined, for example, and long it may indicate that this person has the ability to make long-term commitments more easily than most. Conversely, shorter, fainter lines signify relationships that may not last or an inability to commit. Broken, or dotted love lines indicate relationships that may often be stuck in the repeating on-off again pattern, and a fork at the very end of a line might indicate a serious, permanent separation, such as a divorce. 7. The 'Seven Mount Lines' (#12-18 on the Diagram) are the 'bumps' of the palm, those fleshy hills that form around the knuckles and in the wider spaces of the hand. These parts of the hand play a very important role during the reading, containing a great deal of more defining information. This portion of the hand is broken up into areas, called Mounts (think mountains) related to the influences of the planets. There are seven mounts on the palms, and they are each linked individually to specific planetary bodies which represent specific traits and characteristics (see bullets below). Each individual mount may have differing levels of 'development'; over developed, normal, and 'difficult to decipher' or flat. Depending on which of the three levels the mount is, it may indicate a different level of balance in the approach the individual has with regards to the elements it represents. A well-developed, normal sized mount suggests balance between the negative and positive traits of the associated planet. An indistinguishable or flat mount would suggest a problematic or negative aspect, and if they are entire indistinguishable from the rest of the palm may suggest a complete absence of the traits that correspond with that planet. An exaggerated, or overtly prominent mount, on the flip-side, suggests an excess of that mount's characteristics/traits. Normal mounts are most common, with a middling level of clarity, and suggest a more balanced or neutral aspect. These areas of the palm often hold many smaller markings (see section on Interruptions below). # Venus (#12 on the diagram) # Moon (#13 on the diagram) # Mars (#14 on the diagram) # Jupiter (#15 on the diagram) # Saturn (#16 on the diagram) # Sun (A.K.A. Apollo; #17 on the diagram) # Mercury (#18 on the diagram) Interruptions and Breaks in the Lines In addition to these main lines, there can appear to be patterns, interrupting or enhancing the lines themselves. For example, above we referenced 'chained lines' and 'broken lines'. These interruptions to the lines we are reading can have a profound alteration in the information we are seeing. These markings can also appear off the lines entirely, in the various 'open spaces' of the palms (known as the 'mounts'). Where these markings appear (and how close they are to intersecting one or more lines) indicates their relation to the elements around it. Breaks in a line (major and minor) can represent both positives and negatives, depending on which way they lie when compared to the various other lines connected to and near the broken line. These breaks tend to indicate that there is, was, or will be (depending on orientation between the start and end of the line) an interruption to the normal flow of energy, or even a complete redirection, in one's life path. * Breaks going towards the thumb may indicate a new direction in one's occupation or career. * Breaks going in an upward direction toward the edges of the hand suggest an unexpected journey (metaphorically in terms of experience, or literally in terms of traveling). * If the breaks are pointing towards the center/base of the palm this may suggest an unexpected turn in one's daily routine. Chains denote the many different obstacles one might face in life. With this interruption the type of obstacle or difficulty will depend on the line being 'chained' and the position of the chain on the line. Multiple loops or 'links' in the chain indicate how many obstacles there are (or may be, or have been), and the length of the chain (how much of the line over all it takes up) indicate how long the difficulties may last for. The size of the loops may also indicate what level of difficulty was/is to be had with each obstacle. For example: if the chain is located near the beginning of the Life line '''it might suggest one has had a difficult childhood; if that chain then has several loops, with one of them appearing to be larger than the rest, it would indicate that these early-life challenges were of varying degrees of difficulty and that one or more of them had a more significant role to play in the individual's life path than the rest. '''Crosses, '''or intersections of lines, are an indication of long-lasting interruptions or irreversible changes in the lines that are affected. Sometimes the intersecting lines may connect two or more lines, indicating the problem will affect more than one area of the individuals life. If the intersection connects two lines, but they appear to be at vastly different points on the life path (IE'; the lines are intersected at, say, the beginning of one line but the middle or end of another'') then the long-lasting problems may be likely to affect/occur at different points in life in each 'aspect'. For example: '''A cross which, on the down-stroking line, intersects the '''Life line ''at the beginning and the '''Heart line 'at the mid-point ''could indicate that a long-lasting problem which began in early life will become apparent and begin effecting the relationships and emotional well-being of the individual by center-life (age 19-39). * 'Crosses to the right:' With the intersecting (shorter) line to the right, the cross indicates positive changes.'' * Crosses to the left: With the intersecting (shorter) line to the left, the cross indicates negative changes.'' * ''Equilateral Crosses (or T marks): indicate moments of true cross-roads in an area of one's life path. True crosses are rare, and when found on the '''Life line may indicate a rare moment of total change in a person's life. If you have ever felt like a certain choice you are facing, or which you have already made, was a truly decisive moment in your life, this may be why. These crosses indicate a moment in your life where your fate is truly at a turning point, and where making a decision will, undoubtedly, change the course of your life (either over all or in the area of the affected line). Crosses which intersect two or more lines are exceptionally rare and should be taken with all due seriousness, as they indicate multiple moments of cross-roads in life, with potential to 'control your fate' in each place the T shape appears. These should not be confused with non-parallel crosses; the T is specifically only those lines which include a completely perpendicular middle line intersected by a straight line on the horizontal axis. The X shaped lines are far more common, and are read as normal crosses.'' Dots '''are not always very well pronounced on the palm, so most often these interruptions are not seen on cursory examinations of the palm. It is therefore important to scrutinize the palm carefully to see if these are present; they are very tiny and appear as if someone had been pricked, long ago, with a tiny needle along the line being read. Dots have also been known to ''disappear or be otherwise no longer perceivable once the unfortunate circumstances have been either dealt with appropriately, or resolved in some way. A dotted line may indicate the following, depending on the line in question, keeping in mind the position on the line where the dots occur (start, middle, end): * Concerns about poor health * Unhealthy relationships * Destructive or traumatic experiences * Significant or monumental, life altering events which have led, or will lead, to crisis. * Warnings of dangerous events in one's life Grilles, or hatch marks, appear most often on the mounts '(''see the above section on lines 12-18). These lines tend to signify problems and adjustments in the path of the line(s) being affected. A grille on any line suggests energies being dispersed and drained in that area and moment of the life. Grilles that intersect more than one line constitute major disturbances to the energies of the person, and significant drains that are affecting two different parts of the individuals life. If the grille(s) affect the separate lines at different points (beginning, middle or end) then the dispersion is likely reoccurring, or there is a long-lived interruption happening throughout the life path in different areas. If more than one grille occurs on a single line, that area of the individual's life will be affected by these interruptions at multiple points in their life, in the same or a similar manner. Grilles may also represent: * Bewilderment and insecurity in an area of life * Interruptions to advancement in the area affected * A new beginning, or sudden blockage or hindrance with a particular venture * A continual problem with anxieties, negative moods and other emotional and mental drains 'Islands, '''or bubbles interrupting a line, indicate pockets of events or moments in the line which threaten to entrap or snare the individual. These are generally stressful periods in life which seem designed to test our endurance. If you have ever had a moment in your life where it seems that one stressful thing after another keeps occurring you will know what these moments feel like; they are the moments we are most likely to give up and 'throw in the towel'. These are distinguished from '''squares '(below), however, by the fact that they are generally caused by internal influences inside of ourselves, or which are caused by previous situations, conditions and choices in our life. * ''A broken island, or stand-alone island, occurs when the lines that form the 'bubble' do not close, and/or when there is a gap between the bubble and the rest of the affected line. When this occurs it indicates a moment where one may be, or has been, trapped in a situation. These broken islands indicate a moment in life where there appears to be 'no way out' of a situation, and where one feels trapped by their circumstances. If the island is entirely separate from the lines before '''and after it, this indicates a severe feeling of being trapped which may not have been caused by, or altered by, the individual being read (an outside source has caused this island). If the affected line is attached on only one end of the island it means the events of the person's life in that area leading up to the island caused the situation to occur.'' * When no line extends after the island;' this indicates that this is the final resting place of the affected line. This situation, which you have become entrenched in, is the final outcome of that part of your life. This is rare, with most islands being only a 'blip' on the life path when they occur. In the rare exception, we must look to where on the line, and on which line, the island occurs, and if it is attached to the line being read, or detached (see above bullet point). * ''Usually these islands are found on lines related to physical or mental health with the bubbles representing moments of poor health conditions. The most common occurrence of these islands is as an indicator of inherited heart diseases/problems or other inherited health weaknesses, or as an indication of preoccupied fears of these things occurring.'' The letter 'M' is one of the most well-known, and also one of the rarest, markings in Chiromancy. This symbol occurs when the three major lines cross over the palm to create a connected italicized ''capital letter 'M'. Because it connects all three of the Heart, Head and Life lines together, and because of it's rarity, it is considered to be a sign of very good fortune on one's life path. The appearance of the letter M is also an indication of someone with a high level of intuition, honesty and integrity. While this last is highly debated, it is well known that a some of the most prominent Seers, Oracles and Prophets throughout history possessed M-lines. '''Squares '''indicate, in general, a positive moment in life, generally involving protections of one kind or another. These usually indicate a positive outside influence on the individual, such as 'good luck' and, perhaps, the steadying hand of faith. * 'Around a Break'; when these squares appear centered around a break in a line, it means that there is some force or external influence guiding or protecting the person through a disruption in that area of their life.'' * ''A Square Island; when a break appears on a line in a manner similar to an island, with no break in the line itself (like a very, very square 'bubble' in the line) it indicates a true moment of being 'trapped' or 'boxed in'. These empty squares are moments in life where an outside influence has left us trapped in some manner.'' * ''Around another interruption; this indicates a superseding external influence is in place to protect the individual from these potential disruptions to the line/area of life. The disturbances may still interject, but they will be muted or mitigated by some greater situation or power.'' Stars on a line are points where multiple short lines intersect the line being examined on the palm. These bursts of energy injected into the life path will generally always indicate a positive eruption in the areas they appear. Good fortune, success in a venture; these are symbols of good things, in all lines ''except for the Three Major Lines. When a star appears on one of the three major lines, unless it is ''at the end of the line, it is an omen or report of disastrous disturbances to the flow of the life path. * A star appearing in the '''Life line' indicates a moment of turmoil, with many possible outcomes, such as serious misfortunes. '' * In the '''Heart line' a star may indicate a moment of emotional turmoil or indecision when presented with numerous choices.'' * In the '''Head line' the star indicates lack of confidence or dispersed, ineffective energies.'' * ''When located near the end of a line; indicates fame, notoriety and great accomplishments in that area of life, even if located on one of the three major lines. For example: A star appearing at the end of the Heart line indicates a successful, accomplished relationship, even though a star at any other point on this main line indicates a serious disturbance or confusion of energies.'' Tassels, also known as Rivers ''or ''frayed lines, indicate chaos or confusion about events or moments in life. These, unlike some of the other disturbances, do not relate to the abundance of potential courses in life, but rather indicate moments where one perceives many options which ultimately go no where. These off-shoots of life merely distract and drain the individual's resources, leading them down blind alleys and dead end's of life. These are most commonly found at the end of the Life line, indicating the dispersion of energy as one ages. However, while rarer, it is certainly possible to find tassels anywhere along the lines of the palm. * ''If the line being read begins to get lighter as it progresses past the tassels in the line (or if the line ends in tassels) it indicates this loss of resources/energy is a serious concern, drawing away from the strength as one diffuses their focus into them. '' * ''If the line remains strong or deepens past the tassels it may indicate that the individual will reach a point where they focus and ignore the drains, pushing past the distractions to find renewed strength.'' Transverse markings are inherently negative symbols indicating a reduction in the strength of the person which deplete the positive energies guiding one's life in the areas/lines they affect. These symbols indicate moments where obstacles are created spontaneously, seemingly to interrupt progression in that area of life. These markings also indicate moments of active (or intentional) mistakes, such as using one's natural talents, skills and abilities to effect negative outcomes. The act of taking revenge on someone, for example, rather than seeking true justice, would be marked (if at all) on the palm with one of these symbols on the relative line(s). Triangles are very rare and incredibly lucky markings which indicate high success in the marked area/line. They symbolize and often relate to the mental aspects of a person coming in to play by chance to great success (such as the ability to analyze situations effectively, in the right time and place, to arrive at just the right, or even the perfect, conclusion/solution). When the triangle appears centered on a specific line (rather than simply off to the side of the palm, floating on it's own, or in a cluster of other interruptions) they indicate the luck or outcome will strengthen the qualities of that line over all. These symbols also often appear on the hands of those gifted with True Sight to some degree, and is believed by some muggle cultures to be a mark of spiritual strength. A trident on the palm is, as the triangle above, another very lucky symbol. This mark always increases the qualities of the lines it appears on and may even have a positive effect on those lines neighboring the appearance (if the trident stretches to near to and either does, or does not, touch any other of the 18 lines being read). This mark is agreed to be an omen of good things happening in threes (3 occurrences of good fortune) in the area it is found. Upward lines generally appearing in a branched formation tend to indicate that an individual has overcome some of life's major roadblocks through their own determination. These groupings of lines can also indicate a person who will be successful in achieving their goals (in the area affected, if 'later' in the line) and allude to a hopeful, positive outlook on life. An abundance of this occurrence indicates a generally idealistic and optimistic personality. Downward lines generally appearing in a branched formation tend to indicate the reverse of the above (Upward lines), often representing moments where life has, or will, get 'out of control' for the person being read. When occurring in abundance, these lines indicate a generally pessimistic, realist personality type. These downward groupings also indicate a dispersal or draining of energy and a lessening of strengths. Vertical lines are usually considered good markings, representing positive energies at work on the lines in being affected. Not to be confused with '''''Sister Lines which are those of the 18 main lines which support each other and relate to one another, these vertical lines appear as standalone lines intersecting one or more of the standard 18 lines. These vertical lines indicate interruptions to the obstacles or negative influences present in that line and redistribute or disperse negative events and energies without diluting the strength of the life path they rest on. These marks may indicate: * Someone who is in, or who should be in, a career related to healthcare or caretaking. * A lessening or neutralization of negative qualities that may linger otherwise (when found on the mounts or directly centered on a main line). * If they also happen to cut through a horizontal line, may suggest that the individual will, or has conquered the trials and tribulations of that area of life. edited: 10/13/2016